camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Petrektius' Armor
Petrektius created and controlled a suit of Armor capable of turning the power of any god, including the Olympians themselves into concentrated stones, each with the power of controlling that gods specific domain. History Thousands of years ago in Ancient Greece, Petrektius stole a supply of Adamant and Celestial Bronze from Hephaestus' forges. He stored it in Corinth, which was eventually conquered by the Romans, who preceded to store it the Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus in Rome. Unable to create his amor properly, yet blessed with youth and cursed with old age; effectively making him immortal, Petrektius decided to wait, and boded his time in attaining and learning of other metals he could use. By the 1970's, Petrektius retrieved most of it on the Black Market from the Italian Mafia. He immigrated to America in the 1950's, and spent decades preparing a new suit of armor, passing himself off as a son of Ares. In 1973, his armor was complete, and he would spend months killing various demigods, finding the strongest among them. He first travelled to Florida, deciding his first victim would have to be that of a non-Olympian, but still one who's powers could help him. He eventually found Edgar Mollo, a son of Nike, as his first kill. Using the knowledge he had gained from previous victims, he had now succeeded in creating a stone with a power of a god, using Nike's own power and influence to help him create his stones. Gaspar Caffalo, a demigod son of Hades who had fled Italy to Chicago during the Nazi occupation of Rome in WWII, was Petrektius' first victim. From this, he collected his first stone, the Death Stone. From there, he travelled north towards New York City, intending to find a demigod named Joan Erickson, a daughter of Aphrodite, and create his next stone. On his journey through the woodlands, he was tracked down by Astrid Downing, a hunter of Artemis. After a brief engagement, Petrektius killed Astrid, taking this opportunity to create the Moon Stone, holding the powers of Artemis herself. With the power of the wilds, Petrektius arrived in New York City quickly, eventually finding Joan at her home. After killing her, the Love Stone was created, granting him power over the emotions of others. Now with the Olympians on his trail, he headed west towards North Dakota, intending to find Colin Byrd, believing he was a son of Ares. After a few weeks, Petrektius found Byrd while he was alone at his privately owned gym. Putting up a fight at first, Syllikirus defeated him, using the Death and Moon stones together to overpower him. Near death, Petrektius landed the fatal blow, and in so created the War Stone, with Ares powers inside of it. Capabilities The armour was specifically made to allow Petrektius to channel the powers of all stones he attained; it even allowed him to use their powers in unison, such as (). The stones were seemingly drawn towards any of the slots of his armour. One flaw of his stones combined was that each stone needed to be placed away from any of the stones considered dual opposites, such as the Moon and Love Stones, who embodied Artemis and Aphrodite, both duel opposites of each other, and had devastating effects which ultimately caused Petrektius' downfall. Known stones * [[Victory Stone|'Victory Stone']], the first stone Petrektius created, through the death of Edgar Mollo, a son of Nike. The stone above all else allowed him to easily create and control the other stones in his possession. * [[Death Stone|'Death Stone']], created after the killing of Gaspar Caffalo, a son of Hades. The stone was known to drain a person's life force, as well as tell them a mortal's lifespan. * [[Moon Stone|'Moon Stone']], created after the killing of Astrid Downing, one of Artemis' best hunters. The stone allowed the user to control animals. * [[Love Stone|'Love Stone']], created after the killing of Joan Erickson, a daughter of Aphrodite in New York City. The stone allowed the user to control positive emotions including love and friendship, allowing them to control emotional bonds. * [[War Stone|'War Stone']], created after the killing of Colin Byrd, a son of Ares in North Dakota. The stone allowed the user to control someones darker emotions, as well as insight conflict and fighting in those around it. * Sorcery Stone, * Sun Stone Category:Objects Category:Philanahembree